The present invention relates generally to an improved train, and more specifically to integral trains and an intermodal integral train for transporting over-the-road vehicles or loads.
The design of special cars to be used in a railroad system to carry containers or trucks or truck trailers has generally been modification of existing railroad stock. These systems have not been designed to accommodate for the specific loads thus, have not taken advantage of these lighter loads. The economy and operation as well as original material were not taken into account.
An integral train is a train made up of a number of subtrains called elements. Each element consists of one or two power cabs (locomotives) and a fixed number of cars. The cars and power cabs are tightly coupled together in order to reduce the normal slack between the cars. The reduction of the slack results in a corresponding reduction in the dynamic forces which the cars are required to withstand during the run in and out of the train slack. The reduction of the dynamic forces allows for the use of lighter cars, which allows for an increase in the cargo weight for a given overall train weight and therefore an increase in train efficiency. Additional improvements in efficiency were to be obtained through the truck design and from other sources.
A complete train would consist of a number of elements. The elements could be rapidly and automatically connected together to form a single train. It is expected that in certain cases elements would be dispatched to pick up cargo and then brought together to form a single train. The cargo could then be transported to the destination and the elements separated. Each element could then deliver its cargo to the desired location. Each element would be able to function as a separate train or as a portion of a complete train. The complete train could be controlled from any element in the train. The most likely place for control would be the element at the head end of the train, but it was anticipated that under circumstances such as a failure in the leading unit, the train would be controlled from a following element.
Federal Regulations require brake inspections whenever a train is made up and periodically during its operation. The inspection procedure involves the application and release of the train brakes and an inspection of each car on the train to verify that the brakes function as expected. This process is very time consuming. A communications cable running through the train makes it possible for the control system automatically and rapidly to perform the brake inspection.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a uniquely designed train system to accommodate containers, trucks and truck trailers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique car structure which is essentially a continuous platform.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a unique power system designed to eliminate the all electric transmission system and use instead common commercial frequency AC motors and alternators to transmit power, with common automotive transmissions to accommodate starting and gear changing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a unique control system for railroad trains.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique communication and fault query system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a unique portable stanchion for fastening truck trailers to a deck.
Still an even further object of the present invention is to provide a container securing device for a railroad car.
An even further object of the present invention is to eliminate the conventional locomotive by incorporating its functions into various parts of the load carrying structure.
Still another object of the present invention is to arrange the various locomotive functions so that they can be easily serviced while the train is being loaded/unloaded.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.